fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Proposed Feats
Proposed Feats For All Analyst - once per two hours you may ask one character two of these questions which must be answered truthfully(this represents studying a character well enough to know what they're like): what is your total HP, How many tabs do you have, what are all your feats, what all chems do you have, or what is your alliance too? Bomb Maker - (Need Explosive Studies to take this) ''You can now bring one bomb per session. ''Bombs: have a box, put an alarm clock or something that makes noise after it counts down. Put the alarm clock in the box. Put an object that represent what kind of bomb it is (blue objects = Rad-X bomb, green = normal, black = all). Set the timer at least 5 minutes from when you activated the bomb. Put the bomb some where. When the timer goes off, everyone who hears the alarm (or within 30 ft) gets affected by the type of bomb (blue = KO to Ghouls and Mutants, green = KO to human, black = KO to all). '' If someone opens the box before it goes off, no matter what, the opener gets KOed and anyone within 10 ft gets affected by the bomb type.'' Bounty Hunter - earn one tabs for every confirmed kill you make - - Advance Bounty Hunter - earn two tabs for every kill and 4 tabs for every stealth kill you admit to. Disarm - X many times per session player shouts disarms and the next melee strike to a weapon the opposing player must drop their weapon Explosive Studies - (Loot at "Bomb Maker" for more information) You now have the ability to open and move a bomb around without setting it off. You can also change what type of bomb it is (if you have a replacement part on hand). Lastly you may disarm one bomb per session (the bomb is now useless and can't be used this session). Mixologist - at the end of the session they can trade in chems for any other chem (max of two chems trade in per session) Money Can Buy Happiness - At the start of a session you can pay 20 tabs to be allowed to have an extra, temporary feat for this session. You can buy multiple feats (you can not gain the feat LOTTERY this way, for obvious reasons) Poison Maker - (Need Assassin to have this Feat) You can make poisons. (Unknown if this is limited per session or not) Poisons: Basically you either write or attach a note of the target on a drink or food. What you literally write is who you want to poison (ex: Zulu, Mtume). When that character eats/drinks that item, they're are then poisoned. They have a minute to find a medic (can't be themselves) and get cured. If not, then they get KO (optional add on to mechanic. Can be left out if ever truly added to the game.) The poison targeting system can even be more complicated. Writing a characters name gives KO. Writing a race (instead of specific name) means -2 HP. Writing a Faction would be -1 HP. Writing a Class would be -1HP. This represents tailoring a poison to kill a target better. Note that you can write a race, faction, and class (any combination of these) to get -4HP to someone who eats/drinks that item. (Of course the character has to have the traits that are written to be affected) Perception - You can see a scout while they`re incognito Rebirth - Only available if this is your third (or higher) feat. You rechoose two feats (taking a new feat that will replace your own). Switch Hitter - for one hour per session, you can change your class, gaining all the abilities that comes with it and losing your old ones. You must have the proper bandanna and must switch back to your original class at the end of the hour. - - Switch Hitter+ - Instead of switching classes, you are both for an hour. You must still follow the restriction of both classes. Watch And Learn - you can use a gadget that a techwizards willing gifts you twice a session (one of two different, two of the same, or same gadget that can be reused) (don`t need to be a TechWiz to take this feat) note: If a gadget is "once a session" and has already been used by another player, then that gadget is already used up this session and no one can "reuse it"{side side note: a gifted gadget from a techwiz is not an extra gadget they bring, it comes out of their tech point pool}) Ghoul Only "Chomp Chomp!" - Ghoul Only. If there is a KOed player near by, you can spend a half minute of roleplaying eating their body to gain full HP. ' '- - "Chomp Chomp+" - At the end of the half minute, the KOed player dies Enduring rage '''- rampager's rampage mode timer is increased to 3 minutes - - '''Advanced enduring rage- 5 minutes "Don't Call me Bub" A mutant or ghoul can heal one limb per secession as a medic. Can only heal wounds on self and not on other characters. "Don't Call me Bub 2" A mutant or ghoul can heal two limb per day as a medic or wake up from KOed once per secession after 60 seconds. Can only heal wounds on self and not on other characters. Mood swings - rampagers can rampage 1 extra time per session - - Advanced mood swings - rampagers can rage 2 times extra per session Raging terror - rampager who takes this can only rampage once per session max, but does 3 damage per hit. Smarter than your Average Ghoul- Ghouls can now use firearms but are limited to starting with 6 darts at beginning of session. Human/Mutants Only Adapted to the Wastelands- Human only need to use a RadX once every other session. Smells Like Dead Meat- Human and Mutants can pass as a Ghoul to other Ghouls. Feats That Require Game Mechanics To Be Changed Armor or Weapon Smith - (Note this takes changes in current mechanics to work) Armor and Weapons have a "damage" count. ONce lowered to zero they become useless. You need to have an "Armor Smith" or "Weapon Smith" to repair them to be used again. Category:Feats